Eyes like the Moon
by mytwistedview
Summary: Life has always made the world seem harsher then it is. This is the story of Uchiha Itachi though my perspective of him, the story of his challenges, the people he influenced, along with his death. This is the falling Uchiha Itachi and I will be your humble name is Wakahishi Tsukiko and I would like to welcome you to my world without sight.


I was born blind in the land of fire. My father called me pathetic, my mother called me Tsukiko, meaning moon child, both names after my foggy eyes. My family, the leaders of my clan, the Wakahishi, who were just beginning to develop kekigenki but most of the children born with it had horrible mutations in the eye causing migraines along with eventual blindness. The children as discovered could see too clearly and too much. I was expected to be the perfect child born with the kekigenki and becoming the best ninja in the clan. This was never a possibility; there was no solution to what I had. My eyes were covered in chakra creating a white film over the entire eye, irremovable, due to the attachment to my chakra network, much to my father's fury. From then on I was ignored by him, I was invisible.

My mother taught me how to live with my eyes. A simple stick would be all I ever needed. I was weak and that my mom could not stand for so I was taught close combat. The nurses told tales of the ninja when they had time or I would fuss, Tsunade, and the Yellow flashes tales were among my favorites. I soon began begging for my mom to let me join the academy. Normally my mother would just laugh then one day after my consent begging she snapped,

"No! Why can't you understand? You're Blind! You have no future as a ninja! Stop asking it just reminds me of my failure," I stopped asking after that.

I taught soon grew tired of banging my stick around to find my way so I began using chakra to enhance my hearing to hear the small uncontrollable things, breath and heart beats being two examples. I couldn't pin point the sound exactly in the beginning not to mention the mental wear from focusing for so long building and feeling your chakra. I took three years to have any semblance of control, it was far from equal to having eyes but it worked, which was all I needed. When my hearing had gotten to the point where it was automatic for my chakra to flow there I stole my father's kunai knives. I gave up on targets quickly and revised my plan. To hit anything I would need to be faster and a lot stronger for throwing long distance and my targets had to be living. When I was twelve I had gotten a lot stronger and had picked up braille and ironically a summoning contract for Tiger moths. Due to there being no such thing as blind ninja, no books in braille had been made for ninjas, meaning a lot of bribery was given to my cousins that were too busy to make the connections of what I was doing along with how I acquired the scroll in the first place. Surprisingly the moths held sympathy from where I had come from and taught me how to see the world their way. The Moths along with assisting with my sight also taught me how to fight while keeping light on my feet unlike the style I was taught as a little girl. This was much more manipulative; tearing ligaments apart, breaking joints, and jamming pressure points.

My father cared nothing about the small steps I had gain towards sight along with my progression as a ninja esc thing. I was 13 when I learnt my second jutsu I was was a simple complementary jutsu to my only other jutsu but you have no clue how hard it is to learn jutsu when blind. Two is an amazing amount. I celebrated by catching and skinning a rabbit. Taking my time making a fire and eating the rabbit. I had never tasted anything so delicious.

I was fifteen when I decided to leave my home. That day was also the day my kekigenki activated. It was surprising to say the least. I had run into a couple muggers and as I was running my eyes began to burn and slowly everything came into focus, everything the men chasing me, parts of their bodywere highlighted, only in certain areas eyes, neck, stomach, shoulder joints, all momentary flashes of color. The world I had felt since I was born had taken shape.

It was my instinct to protect myself that had been drilled into me by mother along with the moths I think that caused the humans' deaths. Kunii thrown at the highlighted areas causing the men to quickly fell to the ground. Stilled heart and breathe quickly ending the pace. The world was made of the darks of my normal world along with lighter versions of it. I was familiar with the dark one and the lighter versions of it except for the highlights. They were something I had never seen. I touched the liquid seeping out of man...blood? I had limited experience with the substance but it was the same hugh as the highlights. It was a hot color.

I got up and moved my new found vision fading back to darkness. I ripped my kunai knives out of the men and ripping out their stomachs to be sure no one person was faking death. I ran eventually reaching a large tree where shelter could be taken. My hair in its pony tail was waist length and could be caught in brambles or worse and so I cut it shoulder length. '_This was just the beginning_' was my last taught before walking away from the tree.

It's been two years since then and I am now hired out mostly as an assassin for brothel leaders, informants, and spies. Life was hell for the first year but I gradually learnt how it exploit my blindness and control my kekigenki learning about myself as a human as well. My favorite food to this day is rabbit.  
I was about a mile from Konoha when I ran into them. One was huge and the other was average height from their chakra reserves. I knew I wouldn't be able to take either of these humans down so I played poor blind girl lost in the woods.  
"Hello...Hello? Who's there? I can hear you! Just because I can't see you doesn't mean it's okay to play tricks on me!" The running sound stopped. And I hid a kunai in my pant leg along with my sleeve.  
"What should we do with her?" the voice was gruff.  
"I could take care of her" the voice offered again.  
This isn't going well at all. I sharpened my ears hearing and spread out my sensing ability pin pointing the two men. 30 feet south and 10 feet east of the men. I ran civilian pace it took two seconds for him to reach me. I dropped down into a low crouch and attempted to take out a knee with the knife up my sleeve only to be kicked in the jaw and slam into a tree. I gasped and pulled myself up  
"Akai Yume" that was what I had decided to name my kekigenki. Everything came into sight, the one I was currently fighting an inhuman opponent with few openings. I couldn't get a hit on him there was no chance of me wining. The small one was even less open so the likely hood of me being able to take him was slim. My sight faded. I needed to get away.  
"You're blind." The small one stated.  
"I am. I have been since I was born." I confirmed slowly backing away.  
"Kisame", so the big one was Kisame fun, I had actually heard of him in my travels, not a pleasant person.  
"What is it Itachi-san?" My backing away quickened.  
"Girl do not leave if you expect to live." I froze not being stupid.  
"Eh? Why do you want to bring her? She's useless.-"  
"Yeah I'm blind-" I said hoping to dissuade my soon to be captor.  
"It would be easier to kill her then drag her back alive, if you really need her," I took a wary look at the one known as Kisame.  
" I wish to examine her eyes and the rest is purely my business"  
"Tch. Well you heard the man. You're coming with us girly."  
"Um well how do I say this I don't know you and I'd rather not..."  
He moved to fast for me to even take a step and I was thrown over this 'Itachi's shoulder.  
" I don't recall giving you a choice"  
A roaring laughter came from the big man.  
" I don't think she knows who you are Itachi-san" Itachi gave it a bit of thought before  
"Well she is blind," I feel limply against the small one's shoulder inhaling his scent. Hopefully if I ever escaped it could help alert me of his presence.  
"Kisame" I knew that tone it was an enemies are coming tone. I remembered their direction and assumed they had upset some leaf shinobi for some reason or another.  
"I gocha I'll meet with you at the checking point," then he was gone.  
"I expect you to remain quiet or else I will be forced to take action" I nodded and he made a satisfied grunt before I felt my self being maneuvered close to his chest and the tree jumping began.

I hate being carried it gets rid of all of my basic attempts at sight sound vibrations along with my focus disappeared. We stopped after two hours of travel and I was placed down gently by a tree and wrists bound behind my back attached to my waist.  
"What is your name?" It was the first civil word (in my opinion) between us.  
"Wakahishi, Tsukiko and you?"  
"Uchiha,Itachi." we sat like that for a bit. We had been traveling for most of the day myself with no water and food.  
"Uchiha-san can I please have some water?" I heard him get up and walk over to me signaling a yes. I felt incredibly pathetic along with degraded as his hand tilted my head back and held water to my lips. I drank freely and stopped when he pulled away. Sighing I wondered what he looked like. _'Probably strange and full of scars'._  
" What village are you from?" I asked.  
"Konoha."  
"Oh um why are we going away from the village if you and your partner are from there?"  
"Kisame-san is not from there he is from Kirigakure."  
"oh is that why you sent him off?"  
"Ignorance is bliss." I understood that meaning enough. We sat quietly for another half an hour before Kisame-san arrived.  
"Sorry I'm late." I could smell the blood coming off of him and was fairly certain it wasn't his. I remained quiet, heart rate elevating slightly. The air was getting cooler and I was pulled up onto my feet roughly rope around my waist was yanked forward I stumbled from the unexpected force nearly falling face forward into the ground.  
"Kisame don't damage my research."  
"Fine, fine" dismissive words with amused undertones.  
We walked and walked and walked. Camp was made. I was informed that I was aloud a 3 minuet break along in the woods to relieve myself. I did so quickly pulling my clothing up quickly. I wasn't stupid enough to run.

Instead I looked around I was in a large forest with a clearing 19 miles away some grass here connected there at the roots. My sensory acted like electricity in the nerve system. Jumping from one root to the other in the grass.

I realized my only chance of escape is away from the river and into a hidden village. Soon they came for me. We set up camp two miles away from spot we had stopped. Itachi-san pulled my rope towards a tree and tied me to it away from the fire. There were very few jutsu I know as explained earlier. The jutsu involve few hand signs due to the lack of academy thing.

I began full well knowing a mist ninja was here to cover our camp area in mist heavy and dense, I knew this was my only chance of escape. Itachi took first watch till 2 Kisame till 7. The fog was so dense you couldn't see a foot in front of you I covered all I could in the moister until 4:30.

I got out of my ties using the kunai in my pants, fog dense, and felt Kisame straiten a bit. I hadn't thought this through. I should have at least left a human like object there I waited until the giant relaxed feeling his chakra calm a bit and crept along my field of defense until I reached just outside the spread of fog. I then electrocuted the fog hopefully paralyzing whatever had been in there including Kisame-san and Itachi-san and ran. I had no clue what land I was in I just needed to find peopl- Shit. I had just run into Itachi Uchiha's chest.


End file.
